


Imprimé léopard

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry déteste ce canapé imprimé léopard, une seule chose l'empêche de s'en débarrasser; Drago Malefoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprimé léopard

Harry avait l’impression que ses yeux allaient pourrir à chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux dessus, tous les matins, quand il partait s’entraîner avec son équipe. C’était une horreur et si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, cela ferait très longtemps qu’il se serait retrouvé dans la première benne à ordures. Toutefois, lorsqu’il rentrait le soir, épuisé, après de longues heures de voltiges et d’entraînements acharnés, le tableau qui l’accueillait était des plus plaisants. Son amant langoureusement lové sur ce canapé imprimé léopard et qui semblait profondément assoupi. C’était le seul endroit où Drago Malefoy, député du Ministère de la Magie en Grande-Bretagne, ne semblait plus sur ses gardes. Il dormait d’un profond sommeil, la tête sur l’un de ces coussins touffus qu’il trouvait si doux, et semblait ne plus se soucier de rien. Et comme à chaque fois, au lieu d’aller se changer et de se dépêcher de préparer le dîner pour satisfaire les cris de protestations de son estomac, Harry venait se placer au pied du canapé tacheté léopard et observait longuement son compagnon. C’était les rares fois où il pouvait le décrire comme étant tout simplement adorable. Après cette observation respectueuse, il laissait sa main se perdre dans sa douce chevelure platine suscitant de petits gémissements de contentement et lorsque ses lèvres venaient se poser tendrement sur ces joues si douces puis se perdre sur cette nuque si tentatrice, les ronronnements ne mettaient pas longtemps à se manifester. Sa petite panthère ne tarderait pas à ouvrir des yeux affamés. Le plus beau cadeau qu’il puisse avoir en rentrant chez lui chaque soir, chez eux. C’est pourquoi Harry ne se débarrasserait pas ce cet ignoble canapé. C’est pourquoi Drago l’y attendrait à chaque fin de journée.


End file.
